


She-Hulk VS. Thanos

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brooklyn, Crime Fighting, F/M, Heroes to Villains, New York City, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Dove Cameron as She-Hulk defeating the evil Thanos.





	She-Hulk VS. Thanos

*Dove was relaxing in a bubble bath with some wine after a long exhausting day at the gym working out, she just had to relax before someone destroyed the city. "This is a relaxing bubble bath, I love drinking wine and just relaxing soon I'm gonna go to bed and get a goodnights sleep." *Dove said to herself*

*The next day she was having breakfast at the cafe down the street, a good meal and coffee as well as juice, the waiter came and refilled her coffee cup and she continued eating til her cell phone rang and saw the text she put the money down and heads out and starts to run to her car buckling up and getting to the city.* "Who in the world is destroying my city, they are gonna pay" *She said angrily as she got out and became She-Hulk.*

*She-Hulk went to see this massive threat and saw who it was she went up to him and started to punch him in the gut hard, attacking him and throwing him to the ground making a hole in the street.* "You are gonna wish you never messed with my city I will end you once and for all" *She said to him landing a final blow to his chest*


End file.
